


The Stage is Set

by Stregatrek



Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: A fake marriage but they're actually in love? unheard of, F/F, Fake Marriage, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stregatrek/pseuds/Stregatrek
Summary: Femslash February Day 9 (continuation of day 8)Bev and Deanna talk about pretending to be married in front of the crew and what that's going to meanAnd how that's going to make them feel
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Series: Femslash February 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619296
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Stage is Set

“How long are we going to pretend to be married?” Beverly asked.  


“Mithion gets off the ship in three days,”  


“Don’t you think the crew will get suspicious if we announce our wedding and divorce within days?”  


“I hadn’t thought of that, actually.” Deanna bit her lip. “I didn’t think anyone but Guinan had heard,”  


“Alyssa congratulated me this morning,”  


Deanna made a face. “I’m sorry… that must have been uncomfortable.”  


Beverly shrugged. “You know how the gossip mill on this ship is.” She laid a comforting hand on Deanna’s arm. “In a couple of weeks, this will all just be a funny story.” Beverly said. She wondered if Deanna could sense her emotions- how she didn’t _want _it to be just anything, other than real.  
__

__“I suppose you’re right,” Deanna folded her arms and walked a few steps away. “I’m sorry, this was all my terrible idea. If I were less like my mother-”  
_ _

__“You’re nothing like your mother,” Beverly wanted to put an arm around her but settled for a hand on her shoulder. “Let’s figure out how to make this work.”  
_ _

__“I can’t believe you’re going to help me,” Deanna threw her hands up. “It was so silly! I just couldn’t believe how she was talking to me, and it was a ridiculous idea- I’m sorry I dragged you into it,”  
_ _

__Beverly thought how beautiful she looked, blushing. She wished she could just say so. “Deanna. I really don’t mind. We can just explain to everyone later. I’m sure they’ll understand.”  
_ _

__Slowly unfolding her arms, Deanna raised her hands in acceptance. “Alright. If you’re sure. I don’t want you to be… uncomfortable.”  
_ _

__“Deanna, you’re my best friend. You know me better than anyone.” Beverly laughed lightly. “If I had to pretend to be married to anyone…”  
_ _

__Deanna laughed. “Well, when you put it that way.” She held her arms out, and Beverly hugged her. “Thank you.”  
_ _

__“Any time,” the Doctor said, holding her friend perhaps a little too tightly. “The only question now is how to make this work.”  
_ _

__Deanna had her face pressed against Beverly’s shoulder, enjoying the security. “I can’t believe you.”  
_ _

__“You know me. If I’m going to act, I’m going to commit.”  
_ _

__Deanna laughed. “I know. We’ll have to come up with a good story. When did we fall in love, when did we get married. How do you avoid my mother.”  
_ _

__“She’s not that bad,” Beverly said, and they shared a chuckle. “But in all reality, I’m afraid I almost blew it when you kissed me good night in front of Mithion.”  
_ _

__“You’re suggesting we practice kissing?” Deanna pulled back from their hug to look at her.  
_ _

__Beverly shrugged. “If I know one thing about acting, it’s that rehearsal helps.”  
_ _

__“That’s true,” Deanna’s eyes flicked down to her lips. Beverly couldn’t help hoping that maybe her friend thought of her as more than that, that just maybe this would be the moment, the excuse they both wanted to admit that they weren’t just friends after all.  
_ _

__“Mmhmm.”  
_ _

__Deanna leaned in, angling up to kiss Beverly, who bent down the slightest bit.  
_ _

__Deanna’s hands were on her shoulders, and she had one hand on Deanna’s waist, the other in her hair. Deanna was so easy to kiss, to get lost in. She was warm, and her lips were soft. The smell of her was so familiar. Beverly loved her so much. She realized all at once that she was going to spend the next three days pretending to have what she desperately wanted.  
_ _


End file.
